I Can't Help Myself
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: An alternate Sam/Harrison/Brooke story arc to the one starting in *I Know What You Did Last Spring Break!* — uploaded mostly as a test of the script format, but still worth a look. IMO.


**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are 1999-2001 Touchstone Television. For what it's worth, original material is 2001 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu (). Please don't steal this without asking first.

**Other notes:** This is not a complete story, exactly. It is a collection of scenes representing one story arc (the Sam/Harrison/Brooke triangle), spread over several episodes. In real "Popular" scripts, they would be spliced together with other scenes from concurrent plotlines (each episode of "Popular" has three or four plotlines). There are notes scattered throughout pertaining to placement.

**The title:** For a long time this work had no title, because (as I said) it isn't meant as a free-standing story, but part of a larger context. Since it had to have a title here, I decided to call it "I Can't Help Myself", after the song by Nobody's Angel. Though I often use music during the creative process to set the mood for various scenes, this is definitely _not_ "songfic" in that sense (until very recently, I wasn't aware that there _was_ such a thing). "I Can't Help Myself", however, would be the background music for Brooke's little road trip.

**Parting words:** Although it begins a few days before the junior prom, this was written after "Coup", and is an alternative to the entire Sam/Harrison/Brooke story arc starting with "I Know What You Did Last Spring Break!" Oh, and there is one reasonably large plot hole that I'm aware of, which you're welcome to look for. It could easily be patched shut with a short Sam/Lily scene, but I decided not to bother.

**July 2008 note:** I am attempting to re-upload all of my work in order to get the formatting right; this is still a test case. It seems that nothing can make the text indent, however. All I can do is get all the lines to break correctly. This is the only _Popular_ work that Ive done which isnt on my own site anymore, so hopefully its semi-readable here.

"I Can't Help Myself"

**NOTE: This storyline should start about three days before  
the Junior Prom.  
NOTE: Ideally this scene would be the teaser of an episode,  
followed by the title sequence and one 2-3 minute scene from  
a concurrent storyline displaying the opening credits.**

FADE IN:

INT. JAMIE'S APARTMENT

There is a knock at the front door. Jamie approaches, opens  
the door, and sees Brooke standing in the hallway.

JAMIE  
(surprised)  
Brooke...what are you doing here?

Brooke breezes past him and into the apartment.

BROOKE  
I know, I should've called, but I  
was thinking, you know, about  
where we should go, after the  
prom. And I looked up, and it  
turns out I was only a few blocks  
away, so I thought, why bother  
calling when I could talk to you  
and see you in person--

Her stream of thought is interrupted by something unexpected.

ALEXANDRA  
(from an adjoining room)  
Jamie, is that pizza? You know  
how starved I get after--

Alexandra walks out in a robe and towel, obviously having  
just emerged from the shower. She pulls up short at seeing  
Brooke. Brooke does a double-take and then looks  
disbelievingly at Jamie.

JAMIE  
Uh, um, Brooke...this is--

Brooke puts her hands up defensively and begins backing  
towards the door.

BROOKE  
Ah, no...you don't have to  
introduce us...

JAMIE  
Brooke, wait--

BROOKE  
I guess I should've called after  
all, huh?

JAMIE  
Brooke, I know what you're  
thinking, but--

BROOKE  
(raggedly)  
Why don't you two just go back to  
whatever--

Jamie reaches out towards Brooke as she slides by him.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(shrieking)  
--DON'T TOUCH ME!!

Reaching the door, she turns and runs.

INT. THE HALLWAY

Brooke runs wildly by. Jamie hangs halfway out of the  
doorway a moment later.

JAMIE  
Brooke! Wait!

After a moment, Jamie hangs his head in defeat, and turns  
back.

INT. JAMIE'S APARTMENT

ALEXANDRA  
That was Brooke?

JAMIE  
That was Brooke.

Alexandra looks down at herself.

ALEXANDRA  
This looks bad, doesn't it?

JAMIE  
We'll go over there, and explain  
everything. It'll be fine.

CUT TO:

INT. A DINER

A garden-variety "Denny's"-type coffee shop. Brooke rushes  
in, red-eyed, disoriented. A WAITRESS approaches her.

WAITRESS  
(concerned)  
Excuse me, Miss? Can I help you?

Brooke looks at the waitress blankly. After a moment she  
manages to collect herself enough to speak.

BROOKE  
Phone?

The waitress points to a nook in the back. Brooke makes her  
way in that direction, with the waitress looking after her.

ANGLE: THE PHONE NOOK

Brooke picks up the phone, digs through her bag, and drops  
some coins in the slot. She hesitates for a long moment  
before punching in a number. It is clear that she is barely  
hanging on to her composure:

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(rambling into the phone)  
H-hello? It's--it's me...Brooke.  
I--I--something...happened. I--I  
don't know... I--I--can you--  
come? I can't...  
(listens)  
Where...?

She looks around, unsure even of where she is.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
I'm--I'm at the Pancake Barn...  
Yeah, that one... Just--please  
come...

She hangs up the phone and slumps against the wall, shaking.

BLACK OUT:  
**other scenes here**

INT. THE DINER - LATER

The glass doors bang open and HARRISON rushes in.

HARRISON  
Brooke?

Spotting Harrison, Brooke runs full tilt into him, sobbing  
uncontrollably. Somewhat unnerved, Harrison does his best to  
console her, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her  
hair.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
(soothingly)  
Shhh...it's OK. Everything's  
going to be OK...

CUT TO:  
**other scenes here**

EXT. A PARK - AFTERNOON

Harrison is sitting on a concrete bench, watching Brooke as  
she paces back and forth along a piece of the path in front  
of him. Brooke is a bundle of nerves; she fidgets even when  
she isn't pacing.

BROOKE  
(raging)  
OH! I can't believe how stupid I  
was! I can just picture him  
laughing with his girlfriend  
about the high school kid he was  
stringing along!

Harrison confines himself to making sympathetic gestures and  
noises.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
I just--oooh! I fell for that  
whole smooth college-guy act! I  
thought, he was sophisticated, he  
was mature--he said all the right  
things...and he turns out to be  
just another sleeze! God! Love  
sucks!!

HARRISON  
(reproachfully)  
Brooke--

Brooke turns on him.

BROOKE  
What?! You're going to tell me  
love doesn't suck? Go on--tell  
me!

The challenge sends Harrison into some hemming and hawing.

HARRISON  
Well...uh...  
(throws up his hands)  
OK, you're right. I admit it.  
Love does suck.

Brooke buries her face in her hands.

BROOKE  
(miserably)  
Oh, Harrison, I am--so--sorry.

Harrison shakes his head in incomprehension.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
I'm not satisfied with ruining my  
own life--I've got to go screwing  
with yours, too.

HARRISON  
I'm still not following.

BROOKE  
Sam! Who was the one who  
confronted you about being in  
love with Sam? Me! I was all  
for you telling Sam how you felt-  
I thought you two would get  
together and live happily ever  
after.  
(buries her face again)  
Oooh!! What an idiot I am!

Harrison stands up and gestures emphatically to correct her.

HARRISON  
Brooke, no. I was in a very  
unhealthy place for a long time  
with Sam. Half the time I was in  
denial, and the other half I was  
so scared I wasn't even really  
living. But thanks to you...and,  
you know, surviving leukemia and  
all...I was able to come out and  
be honest about my feelings, and  
that was the right thing for me.

He sits back down.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
The fact that the result was a  
complete disaster doesn't change  
that.

Brooke glumly sits down next to him.

BROOKE  
It doesn't help, either.

Harrison silently concedes that point. They sit there  
silently for a few moments.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(ruefully)  
Boy, we are a pair, aren't we?

HARRISON  
Oh, we really are.

Further down the path, Harrison spots a vendor's cart.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Hey--you know what we need?

Brooke shakes her head.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Chocolate-dipped, double-scoop,  
ice cream cones.

She raises her eyebrows at him.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Come on--what better way to  
wallow in misery than with a load  
of meaningless calories?

BROOKE  
Well...when you put it that way,  
I see your point.

Harrison stands up.

HARRISON  
(grinning)  
You stay here--my treat.

He takes a couple of steps, then turns back.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Hey, Brooke--you gotta look at  
the bright side. After all, it  
could be worse.

Brooke shrugs her shoulders helplessly.

BROOKE  
How?

HARRISON  
Well, look at me. At least you  
didn't fall in love with someone,  
who's in love with someone else.

Brooke watches Harrison as he takes off down the path.

BROOKE  
(wistfully)  
Yeah. I did.

CUT TO:  
**other scenes here**

INT. THE MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM - LATER

Brooke walks in the front door, and is startled to see Mike  
sitting comfortably with Jamie and Alexandra. They all get  
up.

BROOKE  
Dad, what are they doing here?

MIKE  
Brooke, I think you should  
listen.

BROOKE  
(goggling)  
WHAT?

JAMIE  
Brooke--this is Alexandra  
Michaels. My cousin.

BROOKE  
That's Alex??

Jamie nods, and Alexandra holds up her hand in  
greeting/acknowledgement.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Oh.  
(winces as realization sets  
in)  
Ohhh... Dad, could Jamie and I  
have a minute to talk?

MIKE  
Of course.  
(to Alexandra)  
Would you care to join me for  
some coffee?

ALEXANDRA  
I'd love to.

As Mike and Jamie head for the kitchen, Jamie steps up to  
Brooke.

BROOKE  
Jamie--

JAMIE  
Brooke, I completely understand  
why you freaked. I mean, the way  
it looked...

BROOKE  
Jamie, I have to tell you  
something.  
(swallows hard)  
I can't see you anymore?

JAMIE  
Huh? But--

BROOKE  
No, it's not that. I totally  
understand.

JAMIE  
(confused)  
You totally understand, but  
you're dumping me anyway?

BROOKE  
It's not you, it's me.  
(overriding him)  
I know, but this time it's true.  
I think I've been using you.

JAMIE  
Using me how?

BROOKE  
To forget about...feelings...I  
have for someone else.

JAMIE  
(nonplussed)  
Oh.

BROOKE  
Look, it's not fair to you, and  
it's not fair to me, and I have  
to figure out what's going on  
inside me. Or else in the end  
it's just all a lie.

JAMIE  
I'm not gonna be able to talk you  
out of this, am I?

BROOKE  
(shaking her head sadly)  
Nope.

JAMIE  
I hope...you figure out what's  
best for you. That's all I've  
ever wanted.

Brooke wipes away a tear, and gives Jamie a peck on the  
cheek. He turns and walks away forlornly. A few moments  
later, Mike comes back in.

MIKE  
Honey?

BROOKE  
Dad--I may have just done the  
dumbest thing in my entire life.

Mike walks over and holds her.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S ROOM - NIGHT

Brooke is sitting at her computer in the dark, illuminated  
only by a small lamp and the light of the screen as she  
types.

BROOKE (V.O.)  
...I get the feeling that this  
thing with Jamie happened for a  
reason. Because I know now that  
he was never the right one for  
me. I'm sure of that... I  
don't think I told you just how  
great Harrison has been. He knew  
exactly the right thing to do,  
just like he always does.

She stops typing for a few moments, then resumes.

BROOKE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
You know, it's ironic. Now that  
I think I'm sure of how I feel,  
I'm in exactly the same place  
with Harrison as he was with Sam.  
I can't tell you how proud I am  
of him. Even though he got shot  
down, he had the guts to follow  
his heart.  
(pause)  
I wish I could do that.  
(pause)  
Dad said it would be OK if I just  
blew off the prom and went up  
there for the weekend. I'd love  
to see San Francisco with you.  
We could do all the museums and  
galleries and eat lunch at an  
outdoor cafe... Besides, I miss  
you, Mom. So let me know. Love,  
Brooke.

INSERT: THE COMPUTER SCREEN

As Brooke clicks "Send."

Brooke snaps off the lamp and screen, plunging the room into  
darkness.

BLACK OUT:  
**other scenes here**  
**NOTE: The storyline should move forward one episode here.**

INT. THE JOHN KITCHEN - AFTERNOON

OFF-SCREEN, the sound of THE FRONT DOOR OPENING AND CLOSING.  
Harrison walks in, wearing a backpack and carrying a handful  
of mail. He unslings the backpack and lets it drop on a  
chair, then looks through the mail, dropping the envelopes on  
the kitchen table one by one.

HARRISON  
(muttering)  
No, I don't want cheap auto  
insurance... No, I don't want a  
platinum card...

One large white envelope catches his attention. He sets down  
the rest of the mail and opens it.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Well, let's see what they have to  
say this week.

He takes out a packet of stapled papers and unfolds them.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
(reading)  
Harrison John, blah blah blah,  
full series, blood chemistry,  
blah blah blah...

He turns the page.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Hemiglobin... White cell  
count...

His voice trails off and he grimaces as he reads the rest of  
the test results.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
(disgusted)  
Well, that's great. That's just  
perfect.

He throws the papers down angrily.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
A perfect end, to a perfect year.

CUT TO:  
**other scenes here**

INT. THE JOHN LIVING ROOM - LATER

ANGLE: A PHOTO ALBUM ON THE COFFEE TABLE

Harrison is deliberately turning the leaf of an album filled  
with photos. Visible are a half dozen snapshots crowded  
together. He peels back the plastic cover and lifts off two  
of them, both shots of he and Sam together. Smoothing the  
plastic back into place, he turns the leaf to reveal the end  
of the album, then turns over the back cover of the album  
itself.

ANGLE: HARRISON

Harrison looks at the photos in his hand for a long moment.  
Then he brings up a lighter, flicks it, and holds the flame  
to them, setting them alight. When the photos are burning  
steadily, he drops them into a bowl where a bunch of other  
photos--all of Sam--lay. Harrison sits, chin resting on  
steepled fingers, eyes hooded, watching the whole pile burn.

CUT TO:  
**other scenes here**

INT. THE MCQUEEN DINING ROOM - NIGHT

Mike, Jane, Brooke and Sam are eating dinner.

BROOKE  
Jane, are you going to be able to  
take me to the airport after  
school?

JANE  
Of course, Brooke. I'll be ready  
as soon as you get home.

BROOKE  
Great. I'll pack tonight, and  
bring my suitcase down in the  
morning.

SAM  
So, you're really skipping the  
prom, huh?

BROOKE  
Well, I don't have a date now,  
so...

SAM  
What happened with you and Jamie,  
anyway?

BROOKE  
It's...complicated. Oh, and  
don't tell anyone I'm not going,  
OK? I don't want everyone making  
a big deal about it.

SAM  
Sure. No problem.

MIKE  
Honey, whatever's going on, I  
hope you're not cutting yourself  
off from your friends.

BROOKE  
(shrugging)  
I just don't want to have to  
answer a bunch of questions. You  
know, sometimes Nic isn't very  
understanding about this kind of  
thing.

From her side of the table, Sam snorts in agreement. Brooke  
wrinkles her nose in that direction.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Anyway, the only other person who  
even knows is Harrison.

JANE  
Harrison?

BROOKE  
He's been terrific.

Brooks leans back in her chair.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
It's been a strange week. I'm  
really glad to have Harrison  
there. I really...don't know  
what I would've done without him.

Sam grimaces at the talk of Harrison, and studiously  
continues eating.

CUT TO:

**other scenes here**

**NOTE: The intervening scenes include a transition to THE  
NEXT DAY.**

EXT. THE ESPOSITO HOUSE - AFTERNOON  
**NOTE: This scene has Harrison dropping off Harry, a pet  
iguana (part of a parallel storyline). This scene can be  
reworked as needed to accommodate the other storylines; the  
important thing is that Harrison have some reason to visit  
Lily.**

ANGLE: THE FRONT DOOR

Harrison approaches, carrying Harry's cage, and knocks on the  
door. After a moment, Lily opens the door from the other  
side.

LILY  
Hey, Harrison? What's going on?

Harrison holds out the cage.

HARRISON  
I was wondering if you could take  
care of Harry for a while.

Lily takes the cage.

LILY  
I guess so... Was there a  
problem?

HARRISON  
No, I just-- No. I just wasn't  
going to be able to take care of  
him for a while.

LILY  
(concerned)  
What's wrong? This isn't-- This  
doesn't have anything to do with--  
Harrison, you don't have to go  
back into the hospital, do you?

Harrison shakes his head and laughs off the notion.

HARRISON  
No... I'm just going to be  
doing some stuff, and I know you  
could take better care of him,  
that's all.  
(pause)  
Look, I gotta go do some stuff,  
so-- Thanks.

LILY  
Are you sure you won't change  
your mind about tonight? You  
could still come with me and  
Josh.

HARRISON  
Yeah. I'm just going to hang  
with Brooke. You have a good  
time, and don't worry about me.

LILY  
OK... Harrison? You're sure?  
I mean, about--

HARRISON  
Trust me, Lily. I am not going  
back to the hospital.

There is a long pause to absorb the real meaning of  
Harrison's statement. Then:

CUT TO:

**other scenes here**

INT. THE MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The doorbell rings. Mike walks to the front door and opens  
it. Robin is standing there.

ROBIN  
Oh--I hope I'm not disturbing  
you, Mr. McQueen.

MIKE  
It's Mike. Of course not.  
(gestures her in)  
Please.

Robin steps inside. Jane emerges from the kitchen and breaks  
into a smile.

JANE  
Robin, how are you?

ROBIN  
Actually, I need to speak to  
Harrison.

MIKE  
(confused)  
Harrison's not here.

ROBIN  
Do you know where he might me?  
He left a note saying he was  
going to spend some time with  
Brooke tonight.

MIKE  
Brooke's in San Francisco with  
her mother.

JANE  
And Brooke said she told Harrison  
that yesterday.

ROBIN  
I don't understand, then. I have  
to find him.

JANE  
Robin? What's wrong?

ROBIN  
Harrison's doctor called me this  
afternoon.

JANE  
Oh, no...

ROBIN  
He has to be checked back into  
the hospital tomorrow.

MIKE  
I'll call Brooke. Maybe he told  
her something.

JANE  
I'll call Sam. Everyone's at the  
prom--maybe one of them knows  
something.

CUT TO:

**NOTE: This scene should be the last of the episode.**

INT. DANCE HALL

Sam and George are standing by one of the tables, watching  
everyone dance.

SAM  
Are you sure you don't wanna...?

George eyes the crowd warily.

GEORGE  
This is a little too fast for me.  
Tell you what--next slow dance,  
I'm all yours. Hey--how about  
some punch?

SAM  
Sure.

She shakes her head after George as he heads towards the  
refreshments. Moments later, Josh and Lily come twirling out  
of the crowd, slightly out of breath.

LILY  
Hey, why aren't you out there  
doin' the groove thing?

SAM  
George is a little...

LILY  
Shy?

SAM  
More like--intimidated.

JOSH  
Ah, he's not into the groove  
thing.

SAM  
Well...not in front of 200  
people.

Sam spots Carmen and waves.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Carm!

Carmen traipses over to them.

CARMEN  
Sam, I cannot tell you how happy  
I am that you talked me into  
this! I have dance with like a  
dozen guys so far. And there's  
more waiting!

SAM  
Well, I'm happy for you. It's  
definitely better than sitting at  
home.

There is the faint sound of a CELL PHONE RINGING. Everyone  
checks around to see where it is coming from. Sam holds her  
bag up to her ear, then fishes her phone out and answers it.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Hello?  
(listens)  
No, I don't. Hang on.  
(to the group)  
Has anyone seen Harrison?

LILY  
He told me he was going to hang  
out with Brooke.

SAM  
That can't be right. Brooke's in  
San Francisco. Are you sure?

LILY  
I'm sure. He dropped Harry off  
after school.

SAM  
But Brooke said she told Harrison  
yesterday that she wasn't going  
to be here.

LILY  
Well, he told me this afternoon  
that he was going to be with  
Broke.

SAM  
That's weird.  
(into the phone)  
He's not here, but he told Lily  
he was going to see Brooke, which  
we can't figure out. Why?  
What's going on?  
(listens)  
Oh, my God.

LILY  
What?

SAM  
(to Lily)  
His last tests came back today.  
He's out of remission.

LILY  
WHAT!?

JOSH  
The leukemia's back? Man, that's  
whacked.

LILY  
Does he know?

SAM  
I don't know. Hang on.  
(into the phone)  
Mom? Does Harrison know about  
this?

She tries to listen, with the phone clamped to one ear and  
her hand over the other, but the music begins to blare louder  
than before.

SAM (CONT'D)  
What!? Hang on, I can't hear  
you. I'm going outside.

Sam heads for the nearest exit, with the gang trailing close  
behind.

EXT. PORTICO

Standing in a corner of the garden, with everyone huddled  
around her, Sam lifts the phone to her ear again.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
OK, now, what about Harrison?  
(listens, then sighs)  
OK. If he shows up here, or I  
hear anything, I'll call.

Sam hangs up.

SAM (CONT'D)  
The results should've been in the  
mail today. Harrison brought in  
the mail and they weren't there  
when his mom came home.

LILY  
So he does know.

George appears behind Lily.

GEORGE  
Who knows what?

LILY  
Harrison is out of remission, and  
no one knows where he is.

GEORGE  
Well...maybe he just needed some  
time alone to deal. Hell, I  
don't know how he did it the  
first time.

He steps over to Sam and hands her a cup.

SAM  
Maybe George is right.

LILY  
No... It's not like Harrison to  
just lie. I've got a really bad  
feeling about this.

JOSH  
(snaps his fingers)  
Hey! Did anyone try calling him?

SAM  
Huh?

LILY  
Yeah, what about his cell?

SAM  
Harrison has a cell?

JOSH  
Yeah, he got it a few days ago.  
Something about some market  
survey or something.

LILY  
I know it works, 'cause he gave  
me the number.

Sam still has a miffed expression from being left in the  
dark, but she hands her phone over to Lily. Lily digs a slip  
of paper out of her purse and dials from it.

INTERCUT WITH:

EXT. SOMEWHERE

Harrison, standing against a blank wall, starts when he hears  
a ring coming from inside his jacket. He reaches in and  
pulls out his cell phone, and hesitantly puts it to his ear.

HARRISON  
H-hello?

LILY  
Harrison?

HARRISON  
Lily? What--why are you calling  
me here?

LILY  
Harrison, where are you?

HARRISON  
I, uh, just like I said, you  
know, Brooke and I...

LILY  
Cut the crap, Harrison. I know  
Brooke is in San Francisco, and I  
know about the tests. So where  
are you? And why didn't you tell  
me?

HARRISON  
Lily...

LILY  
You lied to me!

HARRISON  
OK, yes, but I just didn't want  
you to worry, and I thought if  
you thought I was with Brooke,  
then you wouldn't--

LILY  
Not that! I asked you straight  
out, and you promised me you  
weren't going back to the  
hospital!

HARRISON  
Lily, I didn't lie to you about  
that. I said I wasn't going  
back, and I'm not.

LILY  
WHAT?? Now you're just talking  
crazy!

HARRISON  
Doesn't seem crazy to me.

LILY  
Harrison! Did you see the test  
results? If you don't go back to  
the hospital, you'll die!

HARRISON  
(matter-of-factly)  
Yeah.

LILY  
That is not even funny! How can  
you joke about something like  
that?!

HARRISON  
Lily--I'm not joking, OK? I'm  
just going to--to go away. Look,  
don't worry about me. It's not  
like I'm going to suffer. I've  
got enough pills to last me as  
long as it takes--besides, if it  
gets too bad, I can always chug  
them and put a quick end to it.

LILY  
(on the verge of tears)  
Harrison, stop it! You're really  
scaring me now! You have to come  
back--you have to... Listen, I  
know this must be really scary,  
but you beat this disease before!  
I know you can beat it again!

HARRISON  
(suddenly angry)  
Yeah, Lily. I did. I laid in a  
hospital bed for weeks with tubes  
sticking in me, getting radiation  
shot through me and puking my  
guts out every day, and I beat  
leukemia. And what did it get  
me? I think I'm just gonna  
concede the rematch, OK?

LILY  
(panicking)  
NO! It's not OK!! Please--you  
can't just--just--give up--

Sam snatches the phone away from her.

SAM  
Harrison?

Harrison freezes in stricken silence.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Harrison, I know you're still  
there. I know you can hear me.

She turns away from the others while trying--not very  
successfully--to stay calm.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Just listen to me, OK? I know  
the last few weeks have been  
heinous, and horrible, but--this?  
This is not the answer. This is  
your life! Harrison--please--  
listen to me. You have to come  
home. There are so many people  
here who--who care about you-  
Harrison--please...

Slowly, painfully, Harrison clicks the phone off.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Harrison? HARRISON??

She turns back to the others helplessly.

EXT. THE BUS STATION

Harrison pitches the cell phone neatly into a garbage can,  
then turns and heads for the open door of a waiting intercity  
bus.

FADE TO BLACK.

**EPISODE BREAK**

FADE IN:

INT. THE MCQUEEN KITCHEN - MORNING

Mike is sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee when the  
patio doors open and Brooke rushes through, suitcase in hand.  
She sets the suitcase down and looks at him expectantly.

BROOKE  
Dad?

MIKE  
(shakes his head)  
I'm sorry, honey. We haven't  
heard anything.

Sam comes down the stairs, and Brooke turns on her.

BROOKE  
Why didn't you stop him?!

SAM  
Brooke, it's not like I could  
just reach through the phone and  
grab him.

BROOKE  
You could have tried harder!

SAM  
You think I didn't try?!

MIKE  
Girls--

BROOKE  
I think Harrison wouldn't be in  
this position if you weren't so  
wrapped up in your own personal  
romance novel!

SAM  
You think I'm self-absorbed?

Jane comes in through the patio doors.

BROOKE  
I think you're so self-absorbed,  
you don't even know you're self  
absorbed! You might try caring  
about someone besides yourself  
once in a while!

JANE  
Brooke--

SAM  
That is so unfair--!

BROOKE  
UNFAIR?! Harrison is out there  
somewhere! Some best friend you  
are--he'd rather die than talk to  
you!!

Mike steps between Brooke and Sam.

MIKE  
Okay, this isn't going to solve  
anything. I think everyone's  
upset about Harrison, but we need  
to just stay cool, all right?

Sullenly, Brooke turns away and retrieves her suitcase.

BROOKE  
I'm going to unpack.

She tromps up the stairs. Sam gets a bottle of water from  
the refrigerator and sits dejectedly. Jane comes up behind  
her and strokes her hair.

JANE  
Mike's right. She's just upset.

SAM  
What if she's right?

JANE  
Sam...

SAM  
I could've tried harder to get  
through to Harrison.

JANE  
Honey, you did your best.

SAM  
Not just last night. Any time.  
I could've tried to make him  
listen to me... I could've  
tried to break down the wall he  
put up--but it was easier, to  
just--

JAME  
(hugging Sam)  
We'll find him.

Teary-eyed, Sam nods, but it doesn't look like she believes  
that.

CUT TO:

**other scenes here**

**NOTE: the storyline moves ahead two days here**

INT. THE MCQUEEN KITCHEN - SUNRISE

Mike is getting coffee out of the coffee maker. Jane comes  
padding down the stairs.

JANE  
You're up early.

MIKE  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake  
you.

JANE  
(shakes her head)  
I wasn't really asleep.

Jane get her own cup of coffee, and they sit side by side in  
silence for a moment.

MIKE  
I'm worried about Brooke. I  
don't think she's eaten anything  
in the past two days.

JANE  
I'm worried about Sam. I don't  
think she's slept in the past two  
days.

She turns to him.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Mike--what if this is one of  
those things that doesn't turn  
out?

MIKE  
We can't give up hope.

JANE  
If Harrison-- God, it'll  
devastate both of them.

Mike reaches across and holds her.

MIKE  
I know.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S ROOM

**NOTE: In this scene Brooke is VERY quiet and still, almost  
emotionless, in contrast to Sam, who is very nervous. Also,  
every response by Brooke is preceded by a long pause, as if  
she's considering how to answer, or whether to answer at  
all.**

Morning sunlight is beginning to stream through the window.  
Brooke is lying on top of the covers of her bed, on her back,  
eyes closed and hands clasped over her chest--almost as if  
she were dead herself. Sam pokes her head in the door.

SAM  
Brooke? Are you awake?

BROOKE  
(without opening her eyes)  
Yes.

Sam wanders in, meandering to the window and fiddling with  
the knickknacks on the sill.

SAM  
Brooke--do you think this is my  
fault?

BROOKE  
No.

SAM  
I mean... I keep thinking about  
what I could have done different,  
but-- I love George, and--and--

BROOKE  
You can't help the way you feel.

SAM  
He made me choose. He said, me  
or George... I tried-- I-  
don't know--why--

Brooke opens her eyes and peers at Sam's back.

BROOKE  
He can't help the way he feels,  
either.

SAM  
I--I just... I never wanted to  
hurt Harrison... God, I could  
never--and I have, and I don't--I  
can't understand--how--or what to  
do--  
(turns to face Brooke)  
How can you just lie there?

BROOKE  
(closes her eyes again)  
I don't have the energy to run  
around. When I know what to do,  
I'll do it.

Sam shakes her head in bewilderment and ambles back towards  
the doorway, stopping just short of it.

SAM  
Brooke?

Brooke opens her eyes and turns her head to look at Sam.

SAM (CONT'D)  
You do think this is my fault,  
don't you?

Brooke just gazes at her for a long moment, then turns her  
head back and closes her eyes again. Sam bites her lip, and  
walks away.

CUT TO:

**other scenes here**

INT. NICOLE'S CAR - MORNING

MOVING

Nicole is giving Brooke a ride to school, and chatting it up  
in her usual way:

NICOLE  
Man, I cannot believe Harrison  
would just bail. I mean, life  
threatening illness and all, but  
still... Anyway, he'd better  
not come back and be expecting  
any more donations from yours  
truly. No, sir, the Julian  
marrow bank is closed--

A choking noise cuts across her monologue, and she turns her  
head to find Brooke curled up in her seat, crying her eyes  
out.

NICOLE (CONT'D)  
(suddenly contrite)  
Oh, Brookie-- You know I was  
totally kidding, about the marrow  
bank thing.

BROOKE  
(sniffling)  
I know. It's just--if he dies, I  
don't know what I'll do.

NICOLE  
Oh...  
(realization dawns)  
OH-- I didn't realize--I mean, I  
didn't think you two--

BROOKE  
We aren't. But we could've been.  
Should've been...

NICOLE  
Well, don't worry. When he comes  
back, you two can--you know, be  
all you can be. Just like the  
National Guard.

Nicole drives on in uncomfortable silence after that.

CUT TO:

**other scenes here**

INT. KENNEDY HIGH GIRLS' RESTROOM - LATER

Brooke and Nicole are sitting on one of the sofas. Nicole is  
listening over Brooke's shoulder as she talks on her cell  
phone.

BROOKE  
(into the phone)  
...no? All right...thanks?

Brooke drops the phone into her bag.

NICOLE  
Still no word?

Brooke shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut against  
forming tears. Nicole reaches up and hugs her shoulders.

NICOLE (CONT'D)  
This is all Spam's fault. She  
just trampled all over his  
feelings, instead of doing what  
she should've done, which was  
give him a chance--

Brooke shakes her head slightly.

NICOLE (CONT'D)  
--no?

Brooke opens her eyes and stares coldly off into the  
distance.

BROOKE  
She doesn't deserve him.

NICOLE  
(softly)  
Damn straight she doesn't.

They both turn as the door bangs open and Mary Cherry comes  
in. Upon seeing them, she lights up and steps across the  
room.

MARY CHERRY  
There you are! I have the most--  
glorious--news! Brooke McQueen,  
you just perk up that pretty  
little blonde face of yours,  
because Mary Cherry is here to  
put the sunshine back in your  
day!

BROOKE  
Is this about Harrison??

MARY CHERRY  
Yes, indeed, Mama's detectives  
were able to track Joe down like  
bloodhounds going after an  
escaped serial killer!

Brooke shakes her head to get that image out.

BROOKE  
How?

MARY CHERRY  
(sitting down)  
Well, it seems that Joe has been  
visiting a leukemia survivors  
chat room on the internet. He's  
made friends with other leukemia  
survivors all around the country.  
So all Mama's detectives had to  
do was wait for Joe to show up in  
the chat room again. Which he  
did, this very morning, and then--

BROOKE  
(excited)  
--they traced where he was logged  
in from!

MARY CHERRY  
And it just happened to be the  
exact account of one of his  
survivor friends.

NICOLE  
So Harrison's staying with this  
friend.

Mary Cherry produces a piece of paper.

MARY CHERRY  
A friend whose address is right  
here!

At that moment, the restroom door opens, and Sam and Carmen  
walk in. Brooke snatches the paper from Mary Cherry, stuffs  
it in her bag and shakes her head urgently. Nicole nods.

SAM  
(spotting Brooke)  
Brooke-- I just talked to Mom.  
They haven't heard anything.

BROOKE  
(neutrally)  
I know. I just talked to Dad.

She gets up, and turns to Nicole.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Nic, can I borrow your car? I--  
want to get some lunch. I don't  
feel like cafeteria food today.

NICOLE  
(knowingly)  
Sure.

Nicole hands her car keys to Brooke.

BROOKE  
Thanks.

Brooke gathers up her bag and breezes out of the restroom. A  
moment later Nicole gets up and runs after her.

NICOLE  
Hey, Brooke? Wait up!

CUT TO:

INT. THE SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Nicole pops out of the restroom.

NICOLE  
Brooke!

Brooke, who is halfway down the hall, stops and jogs back.  
Nicole takes a wad of bills and presses it into Brooke's  
hand.

NICOLE (CONT'D)  
Here. I'm buying lunch.  
(pause)  
Good luck.

BROOKE  
Thanks, Nic.

Brooke takes off back down the hallway, breaking into a  
sprint before she hits the doors.

CUT TO:

**other scenes here**

INT. THE MCQUEEN KITCHEN - EARLY EVENING

Sam is setting the table when Mike comes in.

MIKE  
Sam, have you seen Brooke this  
afternoon?

SAM  
(considers)  
I haven't seen Brooke since  
before lunch. Which isn't  
surprising--we're not exactly  
connecting these days.

MIKE  
Huh. She was calling every hour  
this morning, and then around  
noon she just stopped.

SAM  
Maybe she got tired of hearing  
the same thing all the time.

MIKE  
Did that stop you from calling?

SAM  
(grimacing)  
No. Did you try calling her?

MIKE  
Her phone's off.

SAM  
OK, that's just weird.

MIKE  
I don't want to panic just yet--I  
know she probably just wanted to  
be by herself... You're sure  
you didn't notice anything--  
unusual--when you saw her?

SAM  
The last time I saw her, she was  
headed off-campus for lunch in  
Nicole's car.

MIKE  
I thought juniors weren't allowed  
to do that.

SAM  
(shrugs)  
It's not like they guard the  
gates.

MIKE  
(decides not to make an  
issue of it)  
OK.

SAM  
Did you try seeing if she's with  
Nicole?

MIKE  
I'm just getting to the "calling  
her friends" stage now.

SAM  
With Nicole--better you than me.

MIKE  
OK.

He starts to turn away, then:

MIKE (CONT'D)  
You're sure?

SAM  
Sorry.

Mike nods and walks off.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MCQUEEN DINING ROOM - LATER

Mike, Jane and Sam are eating in tense silence. Suddenly  
Mike BANGS his glass down, making Jane and Sam jump.

MIKE  
I can't take this.

JANE  
Mike--

MIKE  
I'm not upset, I'm worried.  
Something might have happened to  
her. I think we should check the  
hospitals, and call the police.

JANE  
(glancing at Sam)  
You can't call the police until  
midnight.

SAM  
(rolls her eyes)  
I'm never gonna be able to live  
that down, am I?

JANE  
Uh, no.

Sam sighs theatrically. Mike gets up.

MIKE  
Well, I may not be able to call  
the police, but I sure can start  
calling hospitals.

As Mike walks away, Jane and Sam look at each other  
helplessly.

CUT TO:

**other scenes here**

INT. THE MCQUEEN KITCHEN - MIDNIGHT

Mike is standing by the phone, with Jane nearby. As the  
hands of the clock show midnight, he picks up the phone and  
dials.

MIKE  
(into the phone)  
Hello?... I'd like to report a  
missing person...it's my  
daughter.

CUT TO:

EXT. A RURAL HIGHWAY

A broad, curving, nearly deserted highway, somewhere in the  
mountains. In the darkness Nicole's car goes racing by, with  
Brooke driving. As it speeds past it passes a sign which  
reads: "OREGON STATE LINE".

BLACK OUT:

**EPISODE BREAK**

FADE IN:

INT. THE MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Mike is toppled over asleep on the sofa, cordless phone still  
in his hand. Jane sits gingerly next to him and nudges him  
awake.

MIKE  
(rubbing his eyes)  
Oh...  
(suddenly awake)  
Did Brooke--?

JANE  
No. And the police haven't  
called back.

MIKE  
(bleakly)  
My little girl's out there  
somewhere...and I can't do  
anything for her...

Jane scoots over and wraps her arms around him.

JANE  
I know...I know.

CUT TO:

EXT. AN URBAN HIGHWAY

Nicole's car is packed in with hundreds of others, making  
good time. Inside, Brooke is munching on a breakfast bar.

RADIO D.J. (V.O.)  
...We're expecting sunny skies  
and 75 degrees today! All you  
folks coming in from Gresham,  
remember work is being done on  
the southbound 205 all day today-  
so be careful out there! Now  
it's time for another mega-music  
marathon on mega-hit KPRT, 94.4  
FM! Good morning, Portland!

BLACK OUT:

**other scenes here**

EST. THE SEATTLE SKYLINE - MID-MORNING

EXT. A RESIDENTIAL STREET

At an intersection at the bottom of a steep hill, Nicole's  
car turns onto the street and comes up a ways before pulling  
over to the curb.

EXT. NICOLE'S CAR

Brooke parks, turns the engine off, and gets out. She  
stretches once, then steps up onto the sidewalk.

INT. AN APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

There is a KNOCK AT THE FRONT DOOR. A few moments later, a  
disheveled Harrison approaches, as THE KNOCK REPEATS.

HARRISON  
(scratching his head)  
Okay, okay. Give a dying guy a  
break, wouldja?

Harrison opens the door and gapes. Brooke stands there,  
bouncing on her toes nervously for a moment.

BROOKE  
(gamely)  
Surprise?

CUT TO:

**other scenes here**

INT. HARRISON'S LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

HARRISON  
Brooke, what are you doing here?

Brooke walks past Harrison into the living room.

BROOKE  
You know you didn't even say good-  
bye? That was very  
inconsiderate.

HARRISON  
Brooke--

BROOKE  
Harrison, what are you doing  
here??

Harrison closes the front door.

HARRISON  
I was trying to stop being a pain  
in everyone's ass.

Brooke sits down heavily on the sofa.

BROOKE  
(yawns)  
Well, it didn't work.

Harrison shakes his head, still trying to organize his  
thoughts.

HARRISON  
I don't understand--how did you  
get here?

BROOKE  
Oh--I borrowed Nic's car. She  
was really sweet about it, too.

HARRISON  
You drove? But that's like, over  
a thousand miles!

Brooke continues to yawn as the long hours catch up to her.

BROOKE  
Yeah, it's a ways.

HARRISON  
Brooke--you drove all night?

BROOKE  
(thinks)  
Yeah, I started--what day is  
this?

HARRISON  
Tuesday.

BROOKE  
Yeah, I started yesterday, and  
I'm here today.

From the next room comes AN INSISTENT BEEPING.

HARRISON  
Okay, that's my breakfast. You  
hang on--I'm going to get you  
some coffee.

BROOKE  
(sleepily)  
I'm not going anywhere...

Harrison leaves the room. After some KITCHEN NOISES, he  
appears with a cup of coffee, only to find Brooke stretched  
out on the sofa, sound asleep. Sighing, he sets the cup down  
on an end table and gazes at her.

HARRISON  
It's a good thing I'm dying  
anyway, 'cause your dad's gonna  
kill me.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MCQUEEN KITCHEN - LATER

The PHONE RINGS, and Jane, being closest to it, snatches it  
up, with Mike a step behind.

JANE  
Hello??

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. HARRISON'S LIVING ROOM

HARRISON  
H-hello? Mrs. McPherson?

JANE  
HARRISON??

HARRISON  
Uh, yeah.

JANE  
Oh, my God--where are you??

HARRISON  
I'm, uh, in...Seattle--

JANE  
You're where??

HARRISON  
I'm staying at a friend's place.  
Listen--

JANE  
Do you realize how reckless  
running away was?! You have no  
idea how worried everyone's been!

HARRISON  
(breaking in)  
Please, Mrs. McPherson, I have to  
tell you something.

JANE  
(forced calm)  
Okay. Go ahead.

HARRISON  
(deep breath)  
About ten minutes ago, there was  
a knock at the door...and it was  
Brooke.

JANE  
WHAT!!

MIKE  
What?!

JANE  
(to Mike)  
Harrison's in Seattle, and Brooke  
just showed up there!

MIKE  
WHAT?!

Mike tries to grab the phone, but Jane puts up a hand to ward  
him off.

JANE  
Is she all right?!

Harrison looks over at Brooke's sleeping form.

HARRISON  
Right now she's out cold on the  
couch, but other than that, she's  
fine.

JANE  
Okay...do you know...how--?

HARRISON  
Nicole's car's outside. From  
what I could get out of her  
before she fell asleep, she must  
have driven for almost twenty  
four hours straight to get here.  
(defensively)  
I swear, I don't even know how  
she found me.

JANE  
Okay--you have her call the  
minute she wakes up, understand?  
In fact, give me your number  
there.

HARRISON  
(hurriedly)  
Uh, you know what, I'll just have  
her call. I promise.

Harrison hangs up before Jane can protest.

INT. THE MCQUEEN KITCHEN

Jane stares at the dead phone, then hangs it up.

MIKE  
(testily)  
Okay, do you mind telling me  
what's going on now?

JANE  
Harrison said it looked like  
Brooke drove all night to get  
there.  
(reasonably)  
If she was up all night, she  
wasn't going to be in any shape  
to listen to you yell at her  
anyway. She's safe, that's the  
important thing. Harrison'll  
take care of her, you know that.  
And maybe she'll be able to  
convince him to come home.

Mike concedes Jane's points with a nod as she snuggles up to  
him.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Oh! I'd better call Sam, and  
tell her we've found Harrison.

CUT TO:

INT. THE SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Sam is standing by her locker, on the phone.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
What?... No, say that again?  
(listens)  
Are you sure? OK--thanks for  
calling.

Sam puts the phone away. She spots Nicole down the hallway,  
and her eyes narrow as she puts two and two together.  
Furious, she stalks over to Nicole.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Nicole!

NICOLE  
(turning)  
What do you want, Spam?

SAM  
I want to know right you think  
you have to play around with  
people's lives!

NICOLE  
As usual, I have no idea what  
you're blabbering about. Now, if  
you'll excuse me--

SAM  
I'm talking about Brooke taking  
your car to go to Seattle to find  
Harrison!

NICOLE  
(honestly surprised)  
Seattle?

SAM  
Oh, like you didn't know.

NICOLE  
Hey, I never saw where Harrison  
was. You barged in before Brooke  
could tell me.

SAM  
And you couldn't tell me Harrison  
had been found?!

NICOLE  
Brooke could have told you. She  
didn't want you to know.

Sam shrugs helplessly.

NICOLE (CONT'D)  
Maybe she figured that if you  
talked to him again, he'd run all  
the way to China this time.

Nicole sweeps off, leaving Sam fuming.

CUT TO:

other scenes here

INT. HARRISON'S LIVING ROOM - LATE AFTERNOON

Brooke is still asleep on the sofa, covered with a blanket.  
She starts awake and looks around blankly, then sits up. For  
a moment she seems a bit dazed. Then her eyes widen as she  
remembers where she is.

BROOKE  
Harrison...  
(calling)  
Harrison?

She looks around the empty living room.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Harrison!

She disappears for a few moments though one doorway leading  
from the living room, then reappears, frowning. She turns  
through the doorway leading to the kitchen.

BROOKE (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Harr-i-son!!

By the time she appears again, she has a panicky look on her  
face. At that moment, the front door opens and Harrison  
enters, carrying a grocery bag.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Harrison!

HARRISON  
(starts)  
Brooke--you're awake.

BROOKE  
God, you scared me!

HARRISON  
I--didn't mean to.

BROOKE  
I thought maybe you'd run off  
again.

HARRISON  
Only to the store. Dying man's  
gotta eat, you know.

BROOKE  
Don't. Don't joke like that.

HARRISON  
Sorry...it's a reflex. Death is  
actually easier to deal with if  
it's funny.

BROOKE  
Harrison, you're not dealing with  
this at all.

Harrison heads for the kitchen.

HARRISON  
OK, Brooke, I've already heard  
all this, and you're not going to  
change my mind.

Brooke throws up her hands and follows him.

INT. HARRISON'S KITCHEN

Harrison sets the bag on the counter and starts to unload it.

BROOKE  
I don't get it. You're seventeen  
years old--how can you want this  
to be...the end?

HARRISON  
It's not all that hard to figure.  
I mean, really, what do I have to  
look forward to?

BROOKE  
(unbelieving)  
What??

HARRISON  
If I go back, there'll just be  
another go-round with the chemo  
and the bad hospital food--and  
then what?

Brooke makes an uncomprehending gesture.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Seriously, Brooke. Say I go, and  
by some chance they manage to  
beat the luekemia back into  
remission--until it decides to  
come back--

Brooke throws him an exasperated look.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
--and even if it doesn't--what is  
there for me? I go back to high  
school? And then what?

BROOKE  
I don't know--college? life?

HARRISON  
Yeah well, if this so far is  
setting the stage for what my  
life is going to be like--I gotta  
tell you, I'd just rather not.

Finished with the groceries, Harrison heads back into the  
living room, with Brooke at his heels.

INT. HARRISON'S LIVING ROOM

BROOKE  
But--

HARRISON  
Oh, by the way--you'd better call  
home.

Brooke gasps at the thought.

BROOKE  
Oh, my God... I'm dead. I  
don't even know how to tell Dad  
where I am.

HARRISON  
You don't have to worry about  
that part, 'cause I already did.

BROOKE  
WHAT??

HARRISON  
Well, what was I supposed to do,  
Brooke? You show up, out of the  
blue, fall asleep on my couch--I  
kind of figured you didn't tell  
anyone what you were doing. So I  
called your place.

BROOKE  
Oh, God, what did my dad say?

HARRISON  
Actually I talked to Sam's mom.  
But I think your dad was there,  
and I didn't hear any explosions  
in the background. I did promise  
that you'd call as soon as you  
woke up, though, so...

Brooke folds her arms defiantly.

BROOKE  
Nope.

HARRISON  
What do you mean, nope?

BROOKE  
The only way I'm calling is to  
tell them that we're both coming  
home.

HARRISON  
That's not gonna happen.

BROOKE  
Harrison--!

Harrison sits on the sofa, a little defiant himself.

HARRISON  
No. I told you, you're not  
changing my mind.

BROOKE  
What about your mom? Imagine  
what this is doing to her.

HARRISON  
(shifts uncomfortably)  
This is better. You don't know  
how hard the first time was on  
her--running back and forth  
between home and the hospital,  
trying to pay the bills...

BROOKE  
Harrison! It wasn't the bills  
that made it hard, or the travel!  
It was you almost dying! What  
happens when you really do die?!

Harrison looks away.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
And what about all your friends?  
How do you think Lily is going to  
feel? And Carmen? And Sam??

HARRISON  
Let's not even go there, OK?

BROOKE  
OK, you know what, all that  
doesn't even make any difference.

HARRISON  
(scornfully)  
Oh, wait, I remember this part  
from my counseling sessions.  
You're going to tell me that if I  
really want to get better, I have  
to do it for myself.

BROOKE  
All right. Forget about doing it  
for yourself.

She gets down on one knee in front of him.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Do it for me.

HARRISON  
(nonplussed)  
You?

Brooke takes a moment to gather herself.

BROOKE  
Do you want to know how awful I  
am? When Mary Cherry told me she  
knew where you were--

HARRISON  
Mary Cherry?

BROOKE  
Her mother's detectives found  
you.

HARRISON  
Oh. Right. Of course.

BROOKE  
Mary Cherry gave me this address.  
And Sam was right there. I  
could've told her. But I didn't--  
I just got in Nic's car and took  
off. You know why?

Harrison shrugs, clueless.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Because I wanted to be the one to  
bring you home. Not her. I  
wanted you to come back for me.  
Because...because I can't imagine  
my life without you in it.

HARRISON  
But...what about...?

BROOKE  
I broke up with Jamie.

HARRISON  
(still confused)  
I thought you said the girl in  
his apartment was his cousin.

BROOKE  
Oh, it was. That's not why I  
broke up with him.

HARRISON  
So--?

BROOKE  
I realized I was using him...to  
forget about you. And it was  
working, it really was. But  
then...I found out that  
forgetting about you wasn't what  
I wanted.

HARRISON  
Brooke...

BROOKE  
I--I know... I'm not asking you  
to forget about Sam. All I'm  
asking... Come home. Put up  
the kind of fight I know you're  
capable of. And then...and then,  
maybe...you could give us a  
chance. That's all I want.

Harrison shakes his head (not negatively, just indecisively).  
Brooke takes both his hands in hers.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Harrison...I love you. I  
know...that you might never be  
able to feel the same way about  
me. All I'm asking for is a  
chance. Please.

HARRISON  
Are...you sure about this?

BROOKE  
I just drove across three states.

HARRISON  
Well, yeah, there is that...

BROOKE  
(hopefully)  
So--is that a--yes?

Harrison swallows hard, and manages a nod. Brooke shrieks,  
wraps her arms around him and drives him back into the  
cushions. As she hugs him, he winces.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(concerned)  
Oh! What?

HARRISON  
Nothing. Little headache.

BROOKE  
Oh, God, all right, um...

She climbs off of him and reaches for the phone.

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. THE MCQUEEN KITCHEN

The PHONE RINGS. Mike scrambles into view and snatches it  
up.

MIKE  
Hello?

BROOKE  
Dad?

MIKE  
Brooke!

BROOKE  
OK, Dad, I know that you're  
probably madder at me right now  
than you ever have been, but I  
really need to get Harrison to  
the hospital, right now.

MIKE  
You got Harrison to agree to come  
back with you.

Standing nearby, Jane and Sam trade relieved looks.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
All right, Brooke, listen  
carefully. Cherry Cherry's  
private jet is waiting at the  
airport there to bring you home.  
Take the car to--

He reaches for a piece of paper and reads off of it.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
--Hangar Six. Leave it there-  
Nicole's mother has already  
arranged to have it driven back.  
We'll meet you when you land--

BROOKE  
(breaking in)  
Wait--"we"? Can...just you and  
Harrison's mom meet us?

MIKE  
But--

BROOKE  
(emphatically)  
Dad, no. Definitely--not--Sam.

MIKE  
All right. Robin and I will meet  
you--and then you and I can have  
a little talk.

BROOKE  
(gulps)  
I understand. We're leaving,  
right now.

MIKE  
We'll see you soon, honey.

INT. HARRISON'S LIVING ROOM

Brooke hangs up the phone and looks at Harrison.

BROOKE  
We don't have to drive back.  
Mary Cherry's mom, Cherry Cherry,  
sent her jet up here for us.

HARRISON  
Wow. I didn't know I was that  
big a deal.

Brooke gets up in Harrison's face.

BROOKE  
You are a very big deal.

After an uncomfortable moment, Harrison slaps his knees and  
gets up.

HARRISON  
OK. Just let me throw my stuff  
together, and we'll get going.

BROOKE  
Doesn't this place belong to  
someone?

HARRISON  
Oh, he's on a retreat in Nova  
Scotia. I just have to lock up  
and drop the key with the  
neighbors.  
(laughs)  
I had to promise him I wouldn't  
actually die here, so I guess  
that's gonna work out.

Brooke just shakes her head resignedly.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MCQUEEN KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

Mike hangs up the phone.

MIKE  
Well, they should be home soon.  
I'd better call Robin.

SAM  
Great--I wanna change first--

MIKE  
Sam--Mrs. John and I are going to  
go meet the plane.

SAM  
But--no, I want to--

Mike just looks at her, and she gapes as the truth dawns on  
her.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(bleakly)  
He still doesn't want to see me?

JANE  
(reaching for Sam)  
Sam...

Sam shrugs Jane off and runs up the stairs.

JANE (CONT'D)  
(to Mike)  
I'll take care of her. You go  
get Brooke.

CUT TO:

EXT. AN AIRPORT TARMAC - NIGHT

Mike and Robin are waiting by their cars while Cherry  
Cherry's jet rolls up. As they approach the jet, its door  
opens, and Harrison and Brooke come down the steps. Robin  
holds out her arms, and Harrison runs the last few steps to  
her, breaking down as she hugs him.

HARRISON  
(sobbing)  
I'm sorry...

ROBIN  
Shh... You're going to be all  
right. Come on...

Robin guides Harrison towards her car.

Mike grabs Brooke by the shoulders and holds her at arms  
length for a moment, then clutches her tightly.

CUT TO:

INT. MIKE'S CAR - LATER

Mike is driving silently, which Brooke is curled up in the  
passenger seat.

BROOKE  
So, are you going to yell at me  
now, or do I get the silent  
treatment til we get home?

MIKE  
Brooke--I don't even know what to  
say. What you did--it was rash,  
and irresponsible--

BROOKE  
I know.

MIKE  
--and dangerous! What were you  
thinking?! What if you'd had an  
accident out there somewhere?!

BROOKE  
I know, I wasn't thinking. All I  
could think of was getting to  
Harrison. I don't even remember  
most of it. It was like I was in  
a daze the whole time.

MIKE  
You should have told someone.  
Me, or Harrison's mom.

BROOKE  
I know. I should have. I--it's  
just that...I--I kept seeing  
Harrison...lying somewhere...and  
I--I--

She starts to cry. Mike looks over, worried.

MIKE  
Brooke?

Brooke snifles.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
Are you...? I thought you and  
Harrison, it didn't work out...?

Brooke wipes her eyes, but doesn't answer.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
Is this why you broke up with  
Jamie?

Brooke nods.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
And...what about Harrison?

BROOKE  
He said...he'd give us a chance.  
That's all I need, is a chance.

There is a few moments silence as Mike absorbs that  
information. Then:

MIKE  
You're grounded. For a month.  
(slightly defensive)  
You took a car and drove halfway  
across the country without  
telling anybody. I can't let you  
get off scot-free--even if you  
did to it for someone you...

BROOKE  
Love.

MIKE  
...someone you love, and probably  
saved his life.

BROOKE  
I understand.

After a few more moments:

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Dad?

MIKE  
Hmm?

BROOKE  
I know I'm not exactly in a  
position to ask, but--

MIKE  
What?

BROOKE  
Can I serve my sentence after  
Harrison gets better?

MIKE  
No.  
(holds up a finger)  
But, I will exempt visits to the  
hospital from your grounding.

Brooke manages a small smile.

BROOKE  
Okay.  
(looks around outside)  
Dad? This isn't the way home.

MIKE  
I know. I figured you might want  
to make sure Harrison got checked  
in all right.

Brooke snuggles up next to him, and he puts him arm around  
her as they head for the hospital.

FADE TO BLACK.

NOTE: This last scene isn't contiguous with the others; it  
happens at least several days and one episode later.

INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - EVENING

Sam approaches Harrison's room, but before she gets there,  
Nicole steps out, frowning, arms folded, and blocks her path.

NICOLE  
Where do you think you're going?

SAM  
I want to see Harrison.

NICOLE  
Well, Spam, I want you to  
disappear from my life, but we  
all don't get what we want.

SAM  
Get out of my way.

NICOLE  
He doesn't want to see you. What  
part of "he doesn't want to see  
you" are you having trouble with?

SAM  
The part where you're the one  
saying it. Now I'm going to see  
Harrison.

Sam starts to move around Nicole, but Brooke comes out,  
strikes the same pose as Nicole, and blocks her again.

BROOKE  
You're not welcome here.

SAM  
You know, I've heard that from  
everyone but Harrison.

BROOKE  
That's because Harrison doesn't  
want to see you.

NICOLE  
(sotto voce)  
I tried that. She's a little  
dense.

Sam makes an exasperated noise and pushes her way past Brooke  
and Nicole.

INT. HARRISON'S ROOM

Harrison is sitting up in bed. He looks up, and his  
expression sours when he sees Sam. Brooke and Nicole are on  
her heels.

BROOKE  
I'm sorry, Harrison--

HARRISON  
No, it's okay. Give us a sec.

Brooke and Nicole both give Sam dubious looks, but finally  
turn and step outside.

SAM  
I knew it, I knew those two--

HARRISON  
(cutting her off coldly)  
Sam, what are you doing here?

SAM  
(shaken)  
H-how could I not be here??

HARRISON  
The same way you could not be in  
my life, period.

SAM  
That wasn't my choice.

HARRISON  
No, it was my choice. And it  
still is my choice, so maybe you  
should just go now.

SAM  
Harrison--please, don't do this--

HARRISON  
I really don't think there's  
anything left to say.

SAM  
Please, don't shut me out--I  
don't--I want you in my life...

HARRISON  
Well, we don't all get what we  
want. Surprise.

SAM  
I can't believe--don't look at me  
like that...

HARRISON  
Like what? Like someone you  
thought you knew better than  
anyone, but it turns out you  
didn't know at all?

SAM  
(miserably)  
That's not true...

HARRISON  
This isn't doing either one of us  
any good. So why don't we just  
say good-bye, and leave it at  
that.

SAM  
Harrison--

HARRISON  
GET OUT!!

Sam recoils visibly, then turns and runs from the room.  
Brooke and Nicole come back in a moment later.

BROOKE  
I'm sorry about that.

HARRISON  
No, it's okay. It's a good day  
for exorcising old demons, I  
guess.

NICOLE  
(checking her watch)  
Well, I'd better bounce. Schemes  
to scheme, people to trash, you  
know.  
(to Harrison)  
What's tomorrow look like?

HARRISON  
Chemo. You might want to think  
about skipping--I'm gonna be  
lousy company.

NICOLE  
Okay.  
(tsks)  
See ya--wouldn't wanna be ya.  
Really. I mean it.

HARRISON  
Thanks.

Nicole turns to go.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Hey, Nicole.

She turns back.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Kick ass out there.

Nicole smiles and sketches a finger-salute.

NICOLE  
You know it.  
(to Brooke)  
See you tomorrow?

Brooke nods, and Nicole brushes past her and out the door.

Harrison looks up at the clock.

HARRISON  
Isn't it kinda late?

BROOKE  
Dad's picking me up. I don't  
think I'm going to be allowed  
near a car again until I'm twenty-  
five.

A NURSE comes in carying a tray, which she sits down on  
Harrison's table.

NURSE  
Dinner time, Mr. John.

HARRISON  
And with so few things to look  
forward to in here, you'd think  
this could be one of them.

NURSE  
(playing along)  
Come on, Mr. John. People almost  
never die from eating our food.

HARRISON  
I'm so relieved.

The nurse leaves, and while Harrison pries the plastic cover  
off his dinner tray and picks gingerly at the food  
underneath, Brooke heads for the door.

BROOKE  
I'm going to get a bottle of  
water from the cafeteria.

HARRISON  
(calling after her)  
Oh, hey, Brooke!

She pops her head back around the edge of the door frame.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
While you're down there, get me a  
cheeseburger, fries, and a  
chocolate shake.

BROOKE  
(grinning)  
Nice try, buster.  
(points)  
Eat!

HARRISON  
I'll pay you! Really!

BROOKE  
(giggles)  
EAT!

After Brooke disappears, Harrison takes his fork and lifts a  
stringy piece of green something-or-other, examining it  
distastefully.

HARRISON  
Yecch.

BLACK OUT:


End file.
